The Kiss that changed Tails' life
by HeavyBane
Summary: Tails hands around Cream for a while, because he didn't attend her birthday party, or even bother to visit her, Tails tries everything to make it up to her, and does it successfully, he got something in return... a kiss... he remembers the kiss very well, and then felt a strange feeling inside him, love?
1. Chapter 1: Tails' story

**Disclaimer: All of Sonic's characters and locations belong to me... I mean SEGA**

**Warning, I don't know why there's a warning?**

**(…)**

**Tails Narrating**

Okay, this is how it started... I was just working in my workshop, and she arrived at the door, I answered it and saw it was Cream, she wore that dress that made me go crazy for her, I examined her quickly seeing she looked fine, she was smiling cheerfully, and of course happy to see me... I was happy to see her, but I had no idea why she was there, I finally answered "Hey Cream"

"Hello Tails" Cream replied, then cheese started doing loops in the air, constantly saying

"Chao" Cream turned around and laughed noticing this, and then looked back at me

"So why are you here Cream?" I asked, Cream sighed and frowned

"I-I was worried about you Tails... I hadn't seen you in a while, you didn't show up to my birthday" Cream replied, I then frowned at her and placed my right hand on her shoulder, and let a tear out

"I'm sorry I didn't come to give anything... or see you, is there anyway I can make it up to you?" I asked nervously

"Did you just... cry?" Cream asked, my eyes then started watering, and I started sobbing, I quickly turned around and shut the door, I started sobbing violently into my hands as my back slid against the door, then sitting in the ground hiding myself in my tails "Tails... what's wrong?" Cream asked

"Please, just leave... I know you hate me" I replied, I heard her sigh

"Okay... I don't want to disturb you... just call me one day when you're ready to talk" Cream said as she then left, I heard her flap her ears and then fly away, I sat against the door sobbing

"How could I forget... wait, I didn't even know that her birthday was a few days ago?" I said, I then lifted my head and stared into the kitchen "Hmm... maybe I should apologise, I sort of overreacted" I walked into the kitchen and started rummaging through my cupboards, finding ingredients for cakes, luckily I had enough for one

30 minutes later, I had finished mixing ingredients and all that stuff, then putting it on the oven, which I hadn't used in years, the cake was chocolate and tasted nice, I licked the spoon I mixed it with, tasted really nice

about 20 minutes later, the cake had become dry and started to look like a cake, I took it out of the oven and placed it on the table, I then decorated it with icing and individually placing chocolate chips on the icing, making a flower shape with them

Before I went to bed for the day, I picked up my phone and dialled in Creams number, of course it was her mother who then answered

"Hello?" Vanilla answered

"Hello Vanilla, may I talk with Cream?" I asked, Vanilla sighed

"I'm sorry Tails, but she doesn't want to talk to you any more... why did you do that" Vanilla asked, I was shocked to hear this

"Sorry, but did what?" I asked, Vanilla sighed again and went silent for a few seconds

"She said you closed the door on her, and asked her to leave" Vanilla replied, I then sighed and frowned, then let out a tear

"I-I didn't mean to... I didn't realize it was her birthday... I just forgot" I replied, Vanilla then sighed, I heard her walking somewhere

"Cream dear, Tails wants to talk to you" Vanilla said, I heard the phone being passed to her and I gulped

"Hello Tails..." Cream replied

"Hey Cream... I'm sorry for earlier, I'm so sorry... I didn't know it was your birthday" I replied, I started to worry even more and shake "Cream, name something, and I'll do it for you" I asked, Cream sighed

"There isn't really anything I want Tails... is there anything you want to do?" Cream asked, I instantly smiled and pulled myself together, then started moving my tails around in excitement

"Well... we can go to the beach, I didn't want to go alone because I was worried I'd get bullied" I replied, I always hated being bullied, and nobody did anything to stop it apart from Amy and Sonic

"I wont let you get bullied" Cream replied, I instantly smiled even more

"Really? Well uh... since it's a beach, do you mind coming in your cute swimsuit? It is pretty warm" Tails asked

"Sure... what time, and what day?" Cream asked, I looked at the calendar hanging on my empty kitchen wall, seeing it was outdated

"Uh... tomorrow at 10:00 am would do" I replied "Hey, and maybe afterwards, you can come here and try this cake I baked for you" I looked at the cake wrapped in foil on the table, thinking I should put it in the oven

"Wow, really?" Cream replied, I frowned

"Yes really, but Cream, I'm really sorry, I just overreacted earlier" I explained, I heard her sigh

"I forgive you Tails, I understand why you act like this... especially after Cosmo died" Cream replied, I forgotten about Cosmo ages ago until Cream bought it up

"Okay, see you tomorrow" I replied

"Goodbye" Cream replied, and then hung up, I placed the phone back in the holder and smiled

"Wow... wonder why she decided to come with me to the beach" I said to myself, I then walked to my room and laid on my bed, just recapping what happened today

The next day, I woke up at 9:00 am, I quickly had my breakfast and got ready for the day at the beach, which was pretty much nothing, I had a quick shower too, just as I rubbed shampoo in my fur, the door went, I quickly ran out of the bathroom and answered the door, it was Cream in her swimsuit, without Cheese

"Hey Cream" I greeted her

"Hello Tails, uh... you're not ready yet, may I come in?" Cream asked, I nodded

"Sure, I was just having a shower" I replied, Cream looked at me weirdly with a sly face

"Why not have one after the beach?" Cream replied, I instantly blushed from embarrassment, knowing she was right

"You're right, let me just turn the shower off, and we'll be ready to go" I replied, I then realized "Also, why are you here so early?" I asked, Cream blushed a little, and smiled

"I wanted to see how you were... I was worried about you when you closed the door and cried" Cream replied, I instantly frowned and closed my eyes, starting to frown and sob

"C-Cream, I'm just so lonely..." I replied, I then felt some arms wrap around me, I opened my eyes and saw Cream hugging me tightly, and rested her head on my chest

"I'm here now, so don't worry about that" Cream replied, I then blushed bright red and smiled

"Okay, thanks Cream..." I replied, with a sigh

"I'm ready to go when you are" Cream said as she stepped back pulling away from the hug, I nodded and ran to the bathroom quick to turn off the shower.

30 minutes we were at the beach, we walked along the sand of Emerald Coast, and enjoyed the sun shining on our fur, Cream constantly smiled as she looked around, we both then realized it was just us there

"Oh, there's nobody here" I pointed out, Cream laughed

"I guess that's good" Cream replied, I was surprised to hear that at first, but Mobius wasn't very populated because of Eggman robotisizing innocent mobians

"Yeah, uh... do where do you want to set up Cream?" I asked

"Hmm, how about here" Cream replied, I instantly sat down and laid back, absorbing the sun light I sighed "Tails, if you want to cool down, play in the water with me" Cream asked as she stood above me, I saw up her swimsuit, as it had a skirt on it, I blushed bright red, before I could answer, Cream realized this "TAILS!" Cream said as she held the skirt down, I frowned

"Sorry, you just look so cute..." I replied whilst blushing, Cream laughed and lifted her skirt up again

"It's okay Tails... now that I know how you feel about me" Cream replied, I instantly grew nervous, hearing the word _feeling_

"Okay, let's go for a swim then" I stood up and walked towards the sea, I stood on one foot taking off my sneakers and threw them far back, out the way of the tide, I then stepped in the water and it felt pretty warm, Cream then ran towards me, I didn't even realize she was, I then felt some arms wrapped around my waist, I looked down noticing it was Creams

"This is nice" Cream pointed out, I blushed instantly and turned around, then hugging her back

"It is" I replied "With you" Cream looked up at me and blushed bright red

"That's good to hear" Cream replied

An hour later, Cream was round my place, and I gave her a slice of the cake I baked her, she instantly smiled "Mm, Tails, this is delicious" Cream pointed out, I smiled

"I baked it just for you" I replied, Cream blushed and resumed eating the came, once she was finished, I took the plate from her as she handed it out, I took the plate to the kitchen and left it in the sink, I then went back into my living room and saw Cream sitting their happily, staring at me, I stared right back at her, causing us to blush bright red. I then sat next to her and looked away from a second, I felt her hands being placed on my cheeks, I turned around and looked at her

"Cream?" I asked

"Tails, I think you deserve this... and this would be a great gift for you to give me" Cream replied, she then lent her head closet to mine and then our lips met, we kissed each other deeply, moving our tongues around in each others mouth, till she pulled away

"Cream?" I asked again

"I got to go now Tails, I promised mother I'd be back before lunch" Cream replied as she stood up, I got up and walked to the door, then opening it for her "Thanks for everything today Tails, it was great spending time with you" Cream replied, I then looked at her and blushed, as she walked outdoors "Bye Tails, call me some time" Cream said as she left, I watched her as she walked away, her cute little tail made me go crazy for some reason, from now it really did

"Bye" I replied, I then watched as she took off, flapping her long and beautiful ears and flying away, I closed the door and went to bed

**(…)**


	2. Chapter 2: Together

**(…)**

**Tails had just explained the story to Amy, as he lied on her sofa and Amy sat in a cheap arm chair she bought from a garage sale. Amy thought to herself after Tails finished his story**

"Well... these weird feelings you're getting, sounds like you're in love Tails" Amy replied

"That's why I came here, because you know more about friendship than anyone else in the world" Tails replied, Amy blushed

"Aw, that's sweet, the story was sweet too, did you make it up?" Amy asked, Tails instantly looked confused

"Make it up? I'm not blushing for no reason Amy" Tails pointed out, Amy sighed and nodded

"Okay... so... tell me how you feel about Cream" Amy asked, Tails nodded and smiled, as he lied down on the sofa, recapping his thoughts from that day

"I feel like... I need her, but I don't know why" Tails replied, Amy smiled and sighed

"You're just... in love, that's all, you want her because of what she does for you... and Tails?" Amy asked

"Mm-hmm?" Tails replied

"Have you asked Cream if she had any feelings about you?" Amy asked

"I-I never thought about that... so no" Tails replied, Amy nodded and put her hands together

"Okay, so spend more time with each other, you'll grow more confident, and be able to tell her how you feel, you'll know when the time is right" Amy explained, Tails smiled and sat up

"You're probably right" Tails said, he then got off the sofa and walked over to Amy "And hey, if Sonic wont give you one of these" Tails lent his head close to her and kissed her on the cheek "Then I will" Tails smiled, Amy blushed and smiled

"Wow... Tails, you're going to be a hit with the girls" Amy replied

"Only with Cream... and maybe you, but we are like brother and sister" Tails pointed out

"Yeah... I guess, well if you're going to see Cream, good luck" Amy replied, Tails then left the apartment and got into the X-Tornado, then flew to Vanilla's house

**15 minutes later**

Tails arrived at Vanilla's house, he knocked on the door after jumping out his plane, Tails had picked up a bar of chocolate for Cream, the door was answered by Cream, Tails was surprised and his eyes grew wide, he then blushed

"Hello Tails" Cream answered, Tails smiled and blushed bright red

"Hello Cream" Tails replied, he then revealed the chocolate "I came to see how you were, and I bought some chocolate for you" Tails said, Creams eyes widened

"Tails, this chocolate is expensive, how can you afford it?" Cream asked, Tails smiled

"I didn't know it was expensive, but I knew you liked chocolate, so I got the one that looked nice and tasty" Tails replied, Cream grabbed the chocolate and opened it

"Thanks Tails, I've always wanted to try this stuff" Cream said, she then bit into the chocolate, her eyes widened and she smiled

"I'm guessing it tastes good" Tails pointed out

"Tails, try some, it is" Cream replied, she then held out the chocolate bar, with the end she bit facing Tails, Tails felt nervous, but went ahead and bit it, Tails' eyes then grew wide, he let the chocolate melt in his mouth

"Mm, that is nice, thanks Cream" Tails replied and he licked his lips of the melted chocolate, then wiping the rest off his fur with his hand

"You still got a bit there, here" Cream said, she then lent her head closer, and started licking around his lips, Tails blushed and let her do it, until she pulled away "There, that's all gone now, you look like Tails now" Cream pointed out and giggled, Tails blushed and let out a weak laugh

"Okay... uh, listen Cream... do you maybe want to do something today?" Tails asked, Cream's ears perked up and she nodded

"Yes I would, did you have anything in mind?" Cream asked, Tails shook his head

"Not really, I was going to ask you" Tails replied, Cream smiled

"Hmm... I want to spend a lot of the day away from mother and Cheese... Tails, I have loved spending time with you, and I want to spend a lot of time with you... as much as possible" Cream explained, Tails instantly blushed bright red and looked into Creams beautiful brown eyes

"_Is it the right time? Is it not? Perhaps if I found out she has feelings, I will... but she knows I care about her" _Tails thought "So uh... anything in mind?" Tails asked

"Maybe a movie... I'm way too old for the park, unless it's like a- hehe" Cream replied, then giggled

"Like a what Cream?" Tails asked, Cream blushed bright red

"Unless it's like a date, you know, holding hands, enjoying the day" Cream replied

"Why not?" Tails pointed outdated

"Hmm... you're right, I'll just tell mother" Cream replied, she then grabbed Tails' hand and pulled him into the house, then running to the kitchen dragging him along, with his feet almost dragging across the ground, Cream spoke up when she saw Vanilla "Mom?" Cream interrupted, Vanilla turned around

"Oh, hello dears" Vanilla replied, Cream rolled her eyes back

"Me and Tails are going out for the day, I'll be back for dinner, I promise" Cream replied, Vanilla nodded

"Okay you two, have fun" Vanilla said

"Will do Miss." Tails replied, as he and Cream left the house

**20 minutes later, Tails and Cream were in station square park, where there was a park with trees and grass, the two walked across the gravel pathway and held hands, the two were looking over at the lake**

"Did you know the lake is named, Memory lake?" Cream said, Tails shook his head

"I never knew that, wonder why it's called that" Tails replied as he looked at Cream

"It's probably called that, because if you stare at your reflection for long enough, it will start revealing good memories in your mind" Cream said, Tails smiled

"How about we go and do that... but what if we stare into each others reflection?" Tails replied, Cream smiled

"That actually might show some of our best memories... let's do it" Cream replied, the two then ran towards the lake and walked around the border of it, then finding a spot where there is wood keeping the terrain up, the two sat on the edge and looked at each other

"Okay, I'm ready when you are" Tails said, Cream nodded, the two then stared at each others reflection. Tails saw memories of Creams, from when she was a baby, and was having ice cream, Tails smiled. Cream saw memories of Tails, which was all the time he spent with Cream, Cream blushed and smiled, then looked at Tails, as he looked back at her.

"That was interesting" Cream pointed out, Tails nodded and laughed

"That was, you looked so cute as a baby" Tails replied, Cream instantly blushed bright red

"You're cute because your memories are of me" Cream replied, Tails started to sweat through his fur, he wiped his forehead and breathed out

"I know, you make me happy Cream... I think about you, and just hope you're okay" Tails replied

"You make me happy Tails... I'm not sure if I told you this... but I have feelings for you" Cream said, Tails blushed and his eyes widened

"Oh my gosh, me too" Tails replied, Cream looked up at Tails with a cheerful smile

"Do you want to know how I feel about you?" Cream asked

"I'd love to" Tails replied, Cream sighed

"Okay... ever since the day we met, I've wanted to be with you, to see you smile, to see you love and care, and so that I can be there for you whenever you need me" Cream explained, Tails blushed and grabbed her hands

"I guess it's my turn to tell you how I feel" Tails replied, he then breathed in "Cream, I have loved you since the day we met, I also wanted to be with you, and see you smile, and now... because of that kiss you gave me, I'm crazy for you, and whenever I see you, I skip a heart beat, even when I think, I skip one... I love you Cream" Tails explained, Cream blushed and hugged him

"I love you too, but Tails... I'm not sure how to say this to you, but..." Cream sighed and pulled away from the hug frowning

"But what?" Tails asked

"But, I'm not sure if we should really go out... boyfriend and girlfriend, I know none of us asked, but I just wanted to let you know, I'm sorry Tails" Cream replied, Tails placed his right hand on her shoulder

"Cream, as long as we can see each other, I'm fine with it... you're just so cute, I cant get you out of my head" Tails replied, he then kissed her on the forehead

"Tails, why don't we just go out... I cant wait long enough, we just have to keep it secret" Cream replied, Tails nodded

"If that's what you want, then sure... I'll take the blame if we get caught" Tails added

"But Tails... I don't want you getting in trouble" Cream replied

"I don't want you being out of my sight... ever" Tails replied, Cream sighed and frowned

"But what if you get separated from me?" Cream asked

"I'll find a way to see you, don't worry" Tails replied, Cream smiled and lent her head closer to his, she nuzzled his nose with hers, and constantly smiled

"Hey guys, oh my gosh" Amy interrupted from behind behind Cream

"We are boyfriend and girlfriend now, right Cream?" Tails replied, Cream nodded and turned around to look at Amy

"Right" Cream replied, Amy smiled and looked at the two, Tails wrapped his arms around Cream and rested his head gently on her head

"Aw, you two are so cute, are you going to tell your mother about this Cream?" Amy asked, Cream shook her head

"We cant, she'll probably stop us from seeing each other" Cream replied

"Then what are you going to do?" Amy asked

"We'll keep it secret, and that means you have to as well Amy" Tails replied

"Okay... I just... walk along here when I feel lonely, now you heard one of my secrets" Amy replied with a frown

"Is it because Sonic wont take you out on a date?" Tails asked, Amy nodded

"Yeah, pretty much..." Amy replied "I remember that date you took me on, back on earth" **(A/N: I'm doing a Fan Fiction based on ****Sonic X Episode 42****)**

"Oh yeah, you found out why Sonic loves running" Tails pointed out, Amy giggled

"Yeah..." Amy replied, and then sighed "But that's the past, is there a way you can make me faster than him?" Amy asked, Tails' eyes grew wide

"I'm sure he can think of something to do that" Cream replied, and giggled

"Ah-uh. I guess I can" Tails answered

"Okay great, how much will it cost?" Amy asked

"I haven't even created it, but the cost is friendship" Tails replied, Amy blushed, Cream then moved Tails' arms off of her and walked up to Amy

"You'll find the right man one day, but you wont be sure if it's the one you always wanted, just keep on trying" Cream assured her

"Okay, thanks Cream" Amy replied as she hugged Cream

**(…)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Detectives

**(…)**

**Tails and Cream had been going out as boyfriend and girlfriend for a three months, Creams mother, Vanilla, grew suspicious by her more cheerful behaviour and fairly often trips outside.**

"So Vector, can you and your agency see what my daughter is doing? If she's going to the toilet, or doing anything you shouldn't see, do not look, otherwise I-I wont go on a date with you" Vanilla said

"Okay Miss, anything for you, I'll keep you up to date with your daughters behaviour on my visits" Vector replied via the phone

"Thanks Vector, see you soon" Vanilla replied and hung up

**Meanwhile with the Chaotix**

"Okay boys, we got a job" Vector interrupted Charmy and Epsio

"What job have we got then boss?" Charmy asked as he flew up to Vector

"Miss Vanilla asked for us to spy on her daughter" Vector replied

"You mean, Cream?" Charmy asked, Vector nodded

"And I guess she mentioned about not spying on her when she's doing naughty things" Espio interrupted

"How did you?" Vector asked

"Ninja power" Espio replied

"Ah, I see... well, let's get going, Vanilla said she's at the park" Vector said as they left the detective agency

"What's the plan?" Epsio asked

"Funny you ask that... I'm not sure" Vector replied

"I have an idea, I'll go and get a bees eye view of the couple, high enough to make out what they're doing, and not to alert them" Charmy interrupted

"That's an idea, not a plan" Vector replied

"I hope you know he's right" Espio interrupted

"Okay, let's just go already" Vector muttered as the 3 walked along the pathway

20 minutes later, they were at the park of Station Square, Charmy had spotted Cream and Tails sitting under a tree, very close to the lake. Tails had one leg over the other and had Cream leaning on him, sitting against the tree behind them

"Okay Vector, I found them" Charmy said over the walkie talkie

"Where?" Vector asked

"Under the tree, across the lake, just keep looking" Charmy replied

"Okay, found em, we're hiding behind the bushes" Vector whispered

Cream was kissing Tails on the cheek

"You know Tails, my mother told me about this, sex thing? What is it?" Cream asked, Tails blushed bright red and looked surprised, he smiled

"Uh... it's a thing were you make babies" Tails replied

"How do you make them? Is it something like this" Cream replied, she then ran her hand down his chest, down his stomach, and then...

"Cream!... not yet" Tails interrupted, Cream pulled her hand away and frowned

"Okay Tails, whenever you want to do it, let me know" Cream replied

"I'd love to if it makes you happy... but you'll have babies... do you want to raise a family with me?" Tails asked

"I'd love to" Cream replied with a cheerful smile

"We'll have to wait a few years first" Tails said as he stroked Creams head, causing her to laugh and blush "I love it when you do that cute giggle when I stroke your head like this"

"I love it when I do it to you" Cream replied, she then stroked his head causing him to do the exact same, after a few minutes they stopped and sighed, looking over the lake in front of them, seeing the sun reflect off of the lake as the sun set

"Isn't it time for you to go home now?" Tails pointed out, Cream nodded

"Yeah... but I want to spend more time with you" Cream replied, Tails nodded

"If you want... we can try and convince your mother we're having a sleepover" Tails added

"That's great, that way we can be together... for the night at least, I love you Tails" Cream replied

"I love you too" Tails replied, the two shared a long kiss on the lips, the pleasuring sound of "Mm" made a perfect distraction for the Chaotix to talk

"Wow, they're really going at it" Charmy said

"Shut it Charmy, you've never fell in love before" Vector replied

"True" Espio added

"But this is shocking, we all write something down about this?" Vector asked, Espio and Charmy nodded as they held out their notepad, Charmy's having bad hand writing and only sentence, and Espio's having paragraphs of information "Great job Vector, if this was a paid job, you'd get double the pay" Vector smiled

"It's nothing" Espio replied

"Anyway, how are we going to break this to Miss. Vanilla?" Vector asked, Charmy shrugged his shoulders

"Just tell her" Charmy replied

"Looks like the only way to" Vector replied, he then went back to spying on the couple

"We really should get home now Tails, I'm cold" Cream said

"Okay, come on, let's go" Tails replied as he picked Cream up in a bridal style and flew away

"Dammit, it's too late, we must get this information to her whether or not they make it" Vector replied, Charmy then tapped his shoulder

"You mean, I can" Charmy replied, Vector gave the papers with information on to Charmy, Charmy then flew away

**15 minutes later**

**Charmy arrived at Vanilla's house, and knocked on the door, it was answered by Vanilla**

"Did you get the information detective Charmy?" Vanilla asked, Charmy nodded and gave her the papers

"I did, here" Charmy replied, Vanilla quickly looked at the paper, and looked back up at Charmy, she then gave Charmy a kiss on the cheek causing him to blush "I have to go now"

"Give Vector a kiss for me" Vanilla asked as Charmy left, Vanilla read through the information

_Vectors notes:_

_The rabbit and the fox appear to be very close, they have really calm behaviour, and seem to have a love interest in each other, they appear to be in love too. We are currently unsure whether the couple are boyfriend and girlfriend, but our best guess is... yes_

"Hmm... Cream did seem happier... and she's never been this happy before" Vanilla said to herself as she sat down on the sofa reading the information

_Epsio notes:_

_The rabbit and the fox are clearly in love, what my colleagues don't know is the location they're at, is Memory lake. The couple act strangely to each other, the rabbit even made an attempt to grab his groin, but the fox denied it, it was a relief for us, if they did that stuff in front of us, we'd probably had to have interrupted them. The rabbit asked the fox about sex, but the fox only replied, it was to make babies._

_They sit down on the grass with their backs against the tree, and Cream resting her head on Tails' shoulder, they seem to blush a lot too, and the happy type mostly. But this location was out the way of all others located on the park, it was just pure luck when Charmy found the place, apart from that, they did nothing else of any interested... but kissing and hugging._

"Oh my" Vanilla said as she placed a hand on her mouth "Sexual behaviour? A love interest for each other? Hmm, if I didn't know better, my baby girl is in love" Vanilla said to herself, the door then was knocked on, Vanilla got up and answered it, seeing Cream and Tails, Tails standing behind Cream

"Hello mother, can Tails sleep over here tonight?" Cream asked, Vanilla sighed and frowned

"May I, speak with you two please, come on in" Vanilla asked, Tails and Cream walked in and stopped when Vanilla closed the door

"What's wrong mommy?" Cream asked, Vanilla frowned even more and sighed, struggling to think

"Cream dear, are you two in love?" Vanilla asked, Tails and Cream's eyes grew wide, they looked at each other and looked worryingly into each others eyes

"We are... please don't separate us" Tails replied, Cream then hugged Tails tightly, Vanilla looked at the couple and smiled, but then frowned again

"I'm sorry... but Cream dear, have you been trying to do things to Mr. Tails?" Vanilla asked, Cream sighed and frowned

"I-I..."

"Be honest, otherwise your punishment will be longer" Vanilla replied

"Punishment!?" Tails and Cream interrupted, Vanilla looked at the two angrily

"Yes, and it's a big one for trying to make babies with Mr. Tails" Vanilla replied

"But mom, I was only doing what Amy told me" Cream pointed out

"AMY?!" Tails and Vanilla shouted, Tails smiled and hugged Cream tightly

"Well, I'll be having a word with her too" Vanilla replied, Cream grew angry and broke the hug by pulling away, she looked up at Vanilla with an angry facial expression "Cream?"

"Mom, I don't like you now" Cream replied, Vanilla gasped

"No Cream, I'll take care of this" Tails said as he pulled Cream back into a hug

"Thanks Tails" Cream replied

"Listen Miss. She was only curious, don't blame her for this... don't blame anyone, Cream and I are in love, shouldn't we have the same freedom as the other couples?" Tails pointed out

"But all couples are different Tails, I don't approve of those that interact with each other, sexually" Vanilla replied

"But let me ask you this... what did you and Creams father do when you were going out" Tails asked, Vanilla sighed and frowned

"We did it... on the first day we went out, we had sex, and 9 weeks later, we had Cream, apart from her father was a part of the freedom fighters, and had left me with Cream" Vanilla explained, Tails and Cream were shocked to hear this

"So what makes us any different?" Tails asked

"I-I guess it doesn't, but this is the present, not the past, we make mistakes in our life, and I don't want you two to make one" Vanilla pointed out

"Mistake?" Tails asked, Vanilla instantly realized she phrased that wrong

"I meant to say, we do bad things when we're young" Vanilla replied

"Oh... so are you still punishing us?" Tails asked, Cream grabbed Tails tightly by his fur, as he wrapped his tails around her

"Yes I am" Vanilla replied, Cream started to cry, Tails sighed and frowned, then looked at Vanilla

"Please don't, do you want to do what makes your daughter happy? Or do the complete opposite?" Tails pointed out, Cream stopped crying and looked up at Tails with a weak smile

"I want what's best for her" Vanilla replied, Tails growled, and Cream looked worried at him

"That isn't what I asked... but I guess you leave me no choice" Tails replied, he then let go of Cream and looked at her "What do you want to do Cream, come with me? Or stay here?" Tails asked

"Come with you of course" Cream replied, Tails nodded and picked her up in a bridal style and then walked out the front door, a tear formed in Vanilla's eyes and it dropped on the floor

"There goes my baby girl, taken away by a man" Vanilla said

back with Tails, he started flying and heading towards his house

"Tails, what are we going to do? We'll be caught" Cream asked, Tails frowned and sighed

"We'll find a way out of this, but it'll mean running away from Mobius" Tails replied

"Anything to be with you Tails" Cream replied with a kiss on the cheek

"So, my plan is, we're going to take the X-Tornado to somewhere else on Mobius, and bring a bunch of stuff with us" Tails added

"So... where will we live?" Cream asked

"We'll start a new life, just me, you... and our children" Tails replied

"OH TAILS!" Cream hugged him tightly with cheer, and kissed him on the lips

"But keep in mind, we'll need a lot of food, or do you know anything about farming?" Tails asked

"A little" Cream replied, Tails then landed in front of his house "Why are we in such a hurry?" Cream asked, Tails smiled

"I know your mother well, but we got to move quickly, so nobody can catch u-" Tails got interrupted by someone tapping on his shoulder, he saw Amy behind him

"Hey Tails, I heard about what happened" Amy interrupted

"How did you?"

"I got a call from Vanilla" Sonic said as he revealed himself

"Guys... is what we're doing good or bad?" Tails asked, Sonic and Amy sighed and then frowned

"Taking someone's daughter away is bad" Sonic replied

"But sticking up for her is good I guess" Amy added, Cream got out of Tails' bridal style hold and stood on the ground, facing the two whilst holding Tails' hand

"I'd say what he's doing right, my mother is being way too over protective over me" Cream replied

"But what freaks me out, is how did she know?" Tails asked, Cream kissed Tails on the cheek

"I couldn't care, whether it was the Chaotix or anyone else, I'm sort of glad this happened, we're together now" Cream replied with a cheerful smile, Tails smiled with her

"Well, you guys do seem much happier now" Sonic pointed out

"Should we leave them now?" Amy asked, Sonic nodded and picked her up in a bridal style, and ran away

"We didn't tell them we're leaving, we can start our new life soon" Tails pointed out

"Yes, let's get ready for it" Cream replied

**(…)**


	4. Chapter 4: Forever (Finale)

**(…)**

**Tails and Cream were just packing ready for when they can run away, Tails' door was knocked on during the process, Tails decided to keep quiet with Cream and not answer it, and stay out of the way of everybody else, the door kept being knocked on, Cream cuddled up with Tails and the two hugged each other tightly with worry.**

"Tails, I'm scared" Cream whispered

"I'm scared too... but it's not like the person behind that door is going to kill us" Tails replied, then the door smashed open revealing one of Eggmans robots, Tails moved Cream behind him and stood in front of her, the robot tried to speak

"Enemy detected" The robot said, Tails reacted quickly and moved him and Cream out the way as it shot a rocket into the wall

"Cream, hide" Tails said, Cream nodded and ran into the kitchen "Give me your best sh-Aaah!" Tails had been shot in the arm by one of the bullets it shot, Tails felt to the ground on his knees and fainted from the blood loss

"Enemy defeated" The robot said, suddenly Cream appeared behind it and flew into the air, and charged downwards, stomping the robots head inwards, and making it overload, she quickly jumped out the way as it exploded

"That's for shooting my boyfriend" Cream said angrily, she then walked over to Tails' body and realized he was unconscious "Tails? TAILS?" Cream shouted, as she nudged the unconscious fox, suddenly he twitched and opened his eyes

"C-Cream... I might not make it" Tails replied, Cream grabbed his hand and frowned

"You will" Cream replied, Tails shook his head and lied on his back, revealing more wounds where bullets had hit him, mostly on the legs

"Cream, I haven't g-got much t-time left, I love you" Tails replied with a smile, Cream stared into his eyes, his eye lids narrowed more and more "Live with Amy or someone else, as long as it isn't your m-mother" Tails said, he opened his eyes a bit more "I love you so much" Tails replied, he then felt unconscious again, Cream cried and sobbed, and ignored the pool of blood undearneath where she sat

"Woah, what happened here?" A familiar voice asked "TAILS!?" Sonic shouted

"Sonic!" Cream replied "Please do something, bring him to hospital quick"

"I'll bring both of you, come one" Sonic then held Tails over his shoulder and held Cream on the over, Cream stared at Tails as Sonic ran the fastest he could, breaking the sound barrier.

Once arrived at the hospital, they checked in and managed to get Tails instantly put into a room, where he then got a blood transfusion

"Tails... please wake up soon" Cream asked, Sonic placed a hand on Creams shoulder and sighed

"Your boyfriend is brave" Sonic pointed outdated

"Just say Tails" Cream asked, Sonic nodded

"Okay, Tails was brave, you two seem pretty close, and he will wake up soon, I promise" Sonic assured Cream

"C-can you get Amy for me... if it isn't any trouble, please" Cream asked, Sonic nodded and ran out the room instantly, within 30 seconds, Sonic arrived with Amy, and then placed her down on the floor standing up, Sonic then ran away again

"Cream, I'm sorry about all this" Amy said as she hugged Cream tightly and sat on the edge of Creams seat

"Well... look on the bright side, Tails is going to make it" Cream replied, Amy nodded

"I'm not sure if you knew this, but Tails is pretty sexy when his fur is wet" Amy pointed out as she pulled away from the hug

"Really?" Cream replied, Amy nodded

"Yes, and he'd like it if you do that sort of stuff to him, shower with him maybe" Amy suggested

"Hmm, that sounds fun, but he didn't like that stuff you told me to do last time" Cream replied, Amy frowned

"Hmm, just ask him instead of actually physically doing it next time, if you want to" Amy replied

"You're right" Cream pointed out "I'll probably help him bath instead of shower" Cream replied

"That sounds g-great" Tails replied, Cream and Amy gasped and looked over at Tails lying on the bed with a smile "I cant believe it, I-I made it"

"I knew you would" Cream replied, she then leant in closer to him and kissed him on the lips, till Tails pulled away

"Ow, Cream, it hurts" Tails replied

"What does?" Cream asked, Tails pulled the covers off him and darted his eyes to his legs, with wounds in "Oh, I'll get a doctor quick" Cream said, she then left the room and looked for a doctor

"You two are happy with each other, do you mind doing things with Cream?" Amy asked

"If you mean sex... I could really do with that" Tails replied, Cream then entered the room with a doctor behind her

"Okay Miles, this might hurt a bit" The doctor said as he pulled out a needle, and injected Tails' leg with anaesthetic

"That only numbs it doc?" Tails pointed out

"I know, it's so we can get you ready for the operation" The doctor replied

"You seem familiar... wait, ROTOR?!" Tails realized, the doctor sighed and nodded

"That's me Tails, how you been doing?" Rotor asked

"Not well... at the moment" Tails replied, Rotor frowned

"You'll feel better soon, we just gotta do an operation to get them bullets out of your leg... and your girlfriend can come in with you, but the blood might go everywhere, you'll need stitches too" Rotor replied, Tails nodded

"Can we get it over and done with please, I just want to go home and spend time with Cream" Tails replied, Rotor nodded and left the room "Thanks Cream" Tails said, he then grabbed her hand "Hey, maybe later we can get started on making a family"

"Yeah, whenever you're ready" Cream replied "Oh, I also want to help you bath" Tails smiled

"Sure, I'd like that... but I'm not sure if I should see you naked, so wear a swimsuit" Tails replied

**(…)**

**Tails underwent the operation and had all his bullet hole wounds stitched up, and was now at his home, Cream was running a bath for Tails, as he sat on the toilet, on the lid**

"Have you got a swimsuit Cream?" Tails asked, Cream nodded

"Yeah, I forgot I left it here when we went on our date to the beach" Cream replied

"Okay, I'll leave the bathroom so you can get that on" Tails stood up and left the bathroom, Cream pecked him on the cheek as he left. A minute later, the door them opened revealing Cream in her cute little swimsuit, which was different to her last one "Nice swimsuit, it looks different from last time?" Tails pointed out, Cream smiled and blushed birght red

"I had two, I chose the one without a skirt, because it got in the way, I prefer this one because it's tighter on me" Cream replied, as she stroke a pose, shaking her booty at Tails, Tails blushed and his jaw dropped

"I-I-uh"

"Don't worry Tails, the bath is ready, I thought you'd like my butt" Cream replied, Tails laughed

"Let's just bath already" Tails replied, Cream realized something

"Wait, you deserve better than this Tails" Cream pointed out as he was about to get into the bathroom, Tails stepped out

"What do you mean?" Tails asked, Cream pulled him into a hug

"It is night time now, so come with me to this secret area I know of, it's on my walk to mothers, follow me" Cream replied, she grabbed Tails' hand and then the two started walking along the pathway outside after leaving the house.

5 minutes later

"It's through here, I came here on my own to relax, now I can enjoy it with you" Cream said, as they approached the pool, it looked like it was built by someone, but it wasn't, Cream had just found it once, and hadn't been to it in a while, it had a view of the sea in front of the pool from where they faced

"Wow, this is nice" Tails pointed out, he smiled and waggled his tails around slowly in excitement

"The water is warm, come on in Tails" Cream asked as she dipped her feet in the pool, Tails sat down next to her after taking his shoes and gloves off, and then dipped his feet in the warm water

"Aw, mm, that's warm" Tails pointed out, Cream then got in the pool and knelt down in front of Tails

"Do you want to try for babies now?" Cream asked as she rested her head on his lap

"Yep, I'd love to" Tails replied

**30 minutes later of intimate heaven (A/N: frigging MA ratings...)**

**Tails was and Cream were panting for air**

"Tails, thanks for doing that with me" Cream said as she kissed his cheek

"Nah-ah, thank you for coping with me for 30 minutes... sorry that took so long" Tails replied

"It's fine, we're going to have a baby!" Cream said with excitement, Tails laughed

"I think I'm ready to get into the pool, as much as that made me warm, I think the pool will make me relax" Tails said as he dipped himself in the pool of water, with Cream next to him "I could probably make one of these for my house" Tails pointed out, Tails spread his arms out resting them on the side of the pool, Cream then sat right next to him and rested her head on his upper arm

"This is perfect, what are we going to do about my mother?" Cream asked

"I was going to ask you that dear" A familiar voice said, Cream and Tails turned around seeing Vanilla, Tails instantly put himself in front of Cream to protect her, Cream then hugged Tails tightly "I'm not here to punish you... or do anything bad to make things worse, I'm here to agree with you" Vanilla explained

"Really?" Tails and Cream asked

"Yes, I know I shouldn't have been so harsh with my punishment... how about we forget this thing and resume our normal lives?" Vanilla pointed out, Tails sighed and turned around to Cream

"It may be too late... this will be our normal lives now" Tails replied, Cream nodded

"Well... I guess it will be, but why?" Vanilla asked, Tails scratched the back of his head and faced Vanilla

"Uh... we sorta, made babies" Tails replied, Vanilla smiled

"That's great, I wanted to apologize mainly for all of this" Vanilla replied, she then approached the naked rabbit and the two tailed fox in the water, she knelt down and grabbed Tails' head

"M-Miss?" Tails asked

"You may not be my son, but you've got a lot of nerves to become the closest thing to one" Vanilla replied, she then kissed him on the forehead and then gestured her hand asking Cream to come close to her

"I'm sorry for being angry at you earlier mom" Cream replied as she moved in front of Tails, Vanilla kissed her on the forehead

"I'm sorry too dear, go live your life the way you want to, because what makes you happy, makes me happy" Vanilla replied and then stood up "Goodbye" Tails then got out the pool

"WAIT!" Tails asked, Vanilla turned around and walked up to Tails "I'm glad we could figure this out... but you're like a mother to me, I love you Vanilla" Tails pulled her into a hug, Vanilla hugged back and blushed

"I love you too Tails, I'm sure if your parents were here, they'd be proud" Vanilla replied as she pulled away from the hug, Cream got out the pool and stood next to them

"So... we're a family now?" Cream asked, Tails nodded

"Yes we are" Tails replied as he hugged Cream, Vanilla hugged the two and held them close to her

"Any names for the baby when you find out what it is?" Vanilla asked

"Not yet, I was leaving that for Cream to decide" Tails replied, Cream giggled

"Yeah, I think the sex was better than thinking of the name" Cream pointed out, Tails and Vanilla laughed

"Doesn't it bother you that we have the same sense of humour?" Vanilla asked, Tails and Cream shook his head

"I've known many mobians who have been close to their mothers, enough to even talk about that stuff" Tails replied, suddenly they heard the bushes start to move, Cream quickly pulled away from the hug and covered herself up with her wet swimsuit

"Hey guys" Amy interrupted as she revealed herself from the bushes

"Amy?" Tails pointed out

"Congratulations guys, I saw and heard the whole thing, this is great" Amy replied "Uh, I think you should get your swimsuit on before Tails wants round 2" Amy pointed out, Cream laughed and put her swimsuit oh, she struggled to pull it up over her shoulders, Tails and Vanilla noticed this and decided to help her

"Here" Vanilla and Tails replied, they pulled the swimsuit straps over her shoulder, Cream blushed

"I love you guys" Cream replied as she hugged them

"I love you all too" Tails replied

"Same" Amy and Vanilla added

The end

**(…)**

**A/N: Even I'm going to admit, that was better than any other fan fiction I have ever done, first bit of TailsXVanilla going on in there... weird, but still TailsXCream, but I'm sure if I continued this, Tails and Cream would live happily married and have another baby, and sustain a good relationship with Vanilla too, Vanilla wouldn't date Vector in the end, and Vector still wanted a date**

**R&R**


End file.
